The present invention relates to joint covers or threshold cover strips designed to hide the joints between floor or wall elements. The invention relates more particularly to a joint cover having a covering section that fixes onto a base section by clipping.
Numerous threshold cover strips comprise a covering section that is fixed by engaging on a base section by means of a system of complementary ribs, for example of the xe2x80x9cpine-tailxe2x80x9d type. Such systems are mostly irreversible, i.e. if the threshold cover strip is to be removed, the covering section has to be torn off damaging the complementary grooves which makes them unusable for subsequent use. Sometimes the base section is deformable. In this case, the elastic limit of the material that constitutes it (generally aluminium) is quickly reached, which prevents re-use.
Furthermore, the floor is rarely smooth. The covering section may consequently not be depressed to the same depth at the two ends of the threshold cover strip. The ribs of the covering section then cross the complementary grooves of the base section. The holding strength of the covering section is thereby considerably reduced.
To overcome these drawbacks, it has already been proposed to insert plastic intermediate parts between the base and covering sections to periodically jam the two sections. The intermediate parts are pre-positioned on the base section. An example of such a solution is described in the European Patent application 0,997,592 filed by the applicant.
A problem that remains with respect to this conventional solution is that the intermediate parts do not provide optimum lateral holding of the covering section. In particular this solution is unsuitable for step nosings.
The document DE-U-299 19 138 describes an assembly with intermediate parts wherein the intermediate parts are engaged in a longitudinal gully of the base section, a gully of the covering section being fitted onto a head of the parts or vice-versa. Such intermediate parts do not enable the covering section to be inserted in the base section which is detrimental to the vertical dimensions of the assembly and prevents fitting thereof for coverings of small thickness. Moreover, these parts do not allow any cooperation between the intermediate part and the covering section so that a traction on the latter increases the holding strength.
The document EP-A-1,020,590 describes another assembly with intermediate parts wherein the intermediate parts are engaged in a longitudinal gully of the base section, a gully of the covering section being fitted onto a head of the parts. Such intermediate parts can not be clipped onto the covering section but have to be engaged in its gully from the end of the latter, which is detrimental to ease of fitting. Moreover, as for the previous document, there is no insertion of the covering section in the base section, nor any co-operation between the intermediate part and the covering section so that a traction on the latter increases the holding strength.
The document DE-U-295 08 050 describes a finishing bead assembly system by means of intermediate parts between a gully of a base section and a head of a covering section, wherein U-shaped intermediate parts are engaged in the gully resting on the bottom thereof and receive the head of the covering section. Such intermediate parts do not enable the incline of the covering section to be adjusted. In addition, they do not enable height adjustment of the intermediate parts in the base section or fitting by pre-positioning of the parts on the covering section.
The object of the present invention is to propose a new joint cover or threshold cover strip system that overcomes at least one drawback of known systems. In particular, the object of the invention is to propose an intermediate part that enables adjustment of the incline of the covering section with respect to the base section without being detrimental to the mechanical strength (lateral stress resistance).
The object of the invention is also to propose a solution that provides a good holding strength while enabling disassembly without damaging the sections.
The object of the invention is also to propose a solution that adjusts automatically to the height of the covering.
The object of the invention is also to facilitate fitting of the joint cover and in particular to enable pre-positioning of the intermediate parts on the covering section.
To achieve these and other objectives, the present invention provides a joint cover comprising:
a base section to be fixed onto a support;
a covering section; and
one or more intermediate parts shorter than the length of the joint cover and designed to receive the covering section by clipping;
the intermediate part defining a cavity for receiving a head of a longitudinal tab that the covering section comprises, and comprising on each side of a plane passing through an opening for access to the cavity, at least one external rib able to co-operate, by clipping of opposite shapes, with means of a longitudinal gully of the base section, and at least one internal tab for retaining said head in the intermediate part, the depth of the gully being greater than the height of the intermediate part to enable the height of the joint cover to be adjusted.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, said gully comprises longitudinal grooves in two facing walls, the intermediate part comprising at least two external ribs designed to operate in conjunction with said grooves, the transverse cross-section of the grooves of the gully being adjusted to the transverse cross-section of the external ribs of the intermediate part.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the number of grooves of the gully of the base section is chosen according to a required adjustment range for the distance between the base section and the covering section, the two walls of the gully being parallel over a depth at least equal to the required adjustment range.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the longitudinal tab of the covering section presents, in transverse cross-section, a pine-tail shape with a head provided with at least two double-teeth and a preferably straight part for joining to a covering portion.
The invention also provides a fixing part of a covering section comprising a tab for clipping into said part on a base section comprising a gully for receiving said part, said part defining a cavity and comprising, on each side of a plane passing through an opening for access to the cavity, at least one and preferably at least two external ribs and at least one internal tab.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the part presents a plane of symmetry passing through the opening and, salient from each of the two approximately facing internal faces, at least one partial closing tab of the internal cavity and a rib less salient than the tab.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the part comprises at least two ribs salient from each of the two opposite external faces.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the part comprises a flexibilizing indentation opposite the opening of the cavity.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the part is made of plastic material of a hardness comprised, according to the AST MD 85 method, between 104 and 120 shore D.